De amores y sabores
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: *AU: Humanos* Cont. de Honesty. Francis regresa a París luego del encuentro con Arthur en el aeropuerto. Había vuelto a la rutina y a encargarse del restaurant refugiandose en el trabajo hasta que la llamada de una vieja amiga pidiéndole un favor pone de cabeza su vida: una pasantía para un estudiante canadiense con un talento para la reposteria, Matthew Williams / One-shot.


Hola de nuevo! Bueno, hoy me arriesgo con un Franadá (?) Y antes que nada... quiero que sepan que mi conocimiento sobre gastronomía es NULO, lo siento u.u He hecho lo mejor posible, me he documentado pero... es algo que sigue siendo muy complicado para mí. Lo mío es salud D:

¿Por qué elegí subir este y no Wake me up when the world disappears? Eh... tenía esto posponiéndolo por meses y ya tenía varios intentos de asesinato por ello (te quiero, hermana /3) Además, para el otro fic... créanme, en serio estoy leyendo historia británica x'D por lo que se me hace más dificil. Tenía planeado tener listo el cap para este domingo pero, mi Universidad está haciendo imposible el que pueda terminar dentro del plazo. Una semana más, por favor?

Sobre la redacción... llevo mas de 24 horas sin dormir, cosas del estudio... piedad ;-;

Hechas las disculpas, les dejo el cap! Pero antes...

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

Su corazón estaba destrozado... Las palabras del anglosajón retumbaban en su cabeza, el recuerdo de esos ojos verdes decididos... Arthur había sido sincero y eso lo destrozaba aún más. La ventanilla al lado su asiento estaba abierta, la gente protestaba por el retraso de la hora a la que llegarian a París y los niños hacían alboroto sin control alguno pero ningún sonido llegaba a Francis. Estaba perdido en su propia mente ¿Qué quedaba ahora? Las cosas habían acabado de la peor manera... de una que nunca en su vida había esperado.

...

\- Escargots de Bourgogne beurrés para la mesa 12, específicamente para Monsieur LeBlanc

La cocina se detuvo por unos segundos. Los chefs temblaron, sudaron frio, muchos lloraron mientras otros sacaban valentía de no se sabe dónde y todos, a la vez, se encomendaron a notre dame de l'Assomption, porque una cosa era segura: la cocina se volvería una masacre. Hell's Kitchen sería un adorable programa de Discovery Kids normado, regulado y censurado por esos estúpidos estadounidenses mojigatos... y Gordon Ramsay sería un puto ángel al lado del chef en jefe, Francis Bonnefoy.

El galo se quedó estático, Gérard LeBlanc había regresado al restaurant. Uno de los hombres más poderosos de Francia y probablemente de toda Europa y tenía razones para creerse semejante puesto. Miembro del Senado del Parlamento Francés, dueño de una de las empresas más importantes en la industria de la moda e inversionista en otras tantas... Monsieur LeBlanc tenía gustos exquisitos para el negocio, para vestir y la comida tampoco sería una excepción. Francis sabía el dolor de cabeza que ese tipo representaba... lo conocía demasiado bien para su gusto.

El aperitivo había salido bastante rápido y sin problemas pero no era suficiente para cantar victoria. Tomó aire cuando se acercó el emisario de las malas noticias con el pedido de la maldita mesa 12.

\- Costillas de cordero acompañado con verduras de estación para la mesa 12.

Francis recepcionó la orden y fue personalmente hacia donde se hallaban los cocineros y repetir la receta para volver a la mesa principal.

\- ¡Sí, chef! -el coro de voces inundó el lugar.

Los minutos habían pasado, Bonnefoy estaba a puertas de unas de sus ya tan conocidas crisis nerviosas pero aún era controlable. Se mordió los labios y regreso a las hornillas.

\- ¿Tiempo para el Cordero? -El francés rompió el silencio mientras se colgaba el secador al hombro, necesitaría de extremada precisión...

\- ¡2 minutos, chef! -El joven respondía sin dejar de trabajar

\- ¿Tiempo para las guarniciones?- El rubio sentía la sangre subirse a la cabeza producto de la tensión.

\- ¡2 minutos, chef! -La chica tartamudeaba entre mezcla del miedo y el esfuerzo que hacía. Francis regresó a su lugar. En dos minutos se desharía de Gérard de una vez por todas...

Los plazo se había cumplido y las piezas del plato estaban listos, tomó una de las costillas y la probó... su rostro níveo se tornó rojo, como la sangre que correría pronto por el suelo de cerámica. Bonnefoy tomo la pieza de carne y la llevó colgando de su mano hasta la estación donde los cocineros miraban aterrados la escena. El monstruo había regresado.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! ¡¿A esto le llamas "a punto"?! ¡Está sobrecocido, pedazo de imbécil! -El pedazo de carne terminó en los pies del cocinero que la había preparado.

\- Sí, chef... -miraba la pieza sin poder creérselo. No era un puto estudiante ¿por qué le pasaba esto ahora? Su pieza estaba bien, lo aseguraba... es sólo el perfeccionismo del estúpido chef en jefe. Había vuelto demasiado cambiado desde su viaje a Inglaterra...

\- Señores de la guarnición, gracias a la estupidez de este inútil... rehagan la ensalada. Denle las gracias a Monsieur Betancourt -El galo acercó las palmas de las manos y comenzó a aplaudir ante la mirada atónita del resto del personal - ¿Qué esperan? ¡El estúpido plato principal no se va a cocinar solo! -Dicho esto volvió a su lugar, con el coraje aún latente.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos para volver a tener una pieza de cordero y las ensaladas en la mesa principal. Se notaba el color rojo en los bordes. Francis explotó.

\- ¡MONSIEUR BETANCOURT! -el tipo, pálido cual cadáver, se acercó hacia el galo. Francis era más bajo que el, de hecho pero... era intimidante, malditamente intimidante.- ¡ESTE PUTO CORDERO ESTA TAN CRUDO QUE SE ESTA COMIENDO LA PUTA ENSALADA! -La cabeza del joven se agachó, no podía mirar a los azules que lo fulminaban- ¡¿Qué mierda hace en esta maldita cocina?! ¡LARGO!

Francis tiró las piezas con furia, delegó a su segundo al mando a preparar la carne y esperó. Pasaron cinco minutos más y no había ni rastros de la pieza de cordero, se perdió por completo cualquier lazo existente que pudiera traerlo a su estado de tranquilidad. Se puso el mandil, amarró el nudo y se dirigió hacia la estación de carne a pasos pesados.

\- WHERE'S THE FUCKING LAMB? -El inglés fluía de sus labios mientras la mitad de los cocineros huían de la estación. Era el fin... el que Bonnefoy hablara inglés solo podía representar el fin. Los ojos azules se posaron sobre la pieza negra sobre la sartén... tenía pinta de tener un huesiillo en el exterior... -WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU DID IT?! -tomó lo que parecía ser un carbón y lo estampó contra la pared. Fue una suerte que no matara a nadie... un reflejo rápido había salvado a la potencial víctima.

Tantos años en Londres y la convivencia con los Kirkland había calado profundo en la lengua del francés, por mucho que él lo negara. Se sabía todo el repertorio posible de insultos en inglés y distintas formas de emplearlo... cuando entraba en cólera, sus labios perdían cualquier tipo de control y repetía las frases que, con los años, se convirtieron en cosa de todos los días...

\- ¡LARGO! ¡TODO EL MALDITO MUNDO AFUERA!

Los chefs sobrevivientes desabrocharon sus mandiles y fueron directo hacia la salida, preguntándose porque habían sido tan masoquistas por permanecer aun con él. Francis tomó la sartén y comenzó a dorar al cordero antes de meterlo al horno... si quería algo bien hecho, tenía que hacerlo por sí mismo.

\- ¡Servicio para la mesa 12! -El galo llevó el plato listo hacia el mesón- El último platillo de la noche, Louis... la cocina se cierra por completo -El camarero suspiró y asintió con normalidad... ya se le había hecho una costumbre ver a su amigo de años en esta misma situación.

No pasó mucho tiempo para recibir los elogios de LeBlanc a través del camarero y en un par de horas, el restaurant había cerrado por completo. Francis se había quedado sólo en el edificio, específicamente en su despacho, donde bebía una copa de vino tinto... la última de la botella cosecha del 86 que estaba sobre la mesa.

El reloj marcaba las 12:45, ya era hora de regresar a su apartamento. Se puso de pie y tomó su abrigo que colgaba de la perchera, volvió a la mesa y miró por última vez el poco contenido que aún quedaba en la copa y levantó el objeto de cristal hasta por encima del nivel de sus ojos con una sonrisa rota

\- A tu salud, Arthur -el licor empezaba a quemar sus papilas gustativas en una dulce tortura y, al sentir la última gota, lanzó con furia la copa hacia el piso, haciéndola añicos por completo.

Salió inmediatamente de la habitación tirando un portazo en la puerta mientras una lágrima amarga e indeseada resbalaba por su mejilla...

Siempre lo negaba pero sabía, muy en el fondo, que jamás olvidaría al maldito inglés que había acabado con él.

"Tiene 3 mensajes nuevos en su casilla de voz"

Francis suspiró agotado tirándose sobre el sofá. No llevaba mucho tiempo en su apartamento... había llegado en taxi dado su estado etílico -no estaba borracho pero si pasadito de copas- lamentándose de haber dejado su auto en el garaje del restaurant ¿cómo carajos iría a trabajar a la mañana siguiente? Ya no importaba, podría preocuparse de eso cuando salga el sol y el dolor de cabeza se disipara.

"1er mensaje recibido a las 17 horas, 20 minutos: ¿Monsieur Bonnefoy? Bonjour... lamentamos interrumpir su ajetreada agenda pero... nos encantaría poder hablar con usted. Soy representante de la Universidad Lenotre, distinguida casa a la que perteneció y... estaríamos agradecidos de poder recibir una respuesta suya a este mensaje pronto... Fín del mensaje"

La curiosidad picó al francés y se enderezó. Le debía mucho a esa Universidad, había aprendido allí todo lo que sabía y había sido el motor que impulsó su carrera en la gastronomía... ¿Qué podían querer hablar con él?

"2do mensaje recibido a las 19 horas, 15 minutos: ¿Monsieur Bonnefoy? lamentó volver a interrumpirlo es sólo que... es un asunto bastante importante el que queremos consultarle... por favor, en cuanto reciba el mensaje, contáctenos... Fin del mensaje"

"3er mensaje recibido a las 20 horas, 45 minutos: ¿Francis? Soy yo, Charlotte. Hey, supe que regresaste del viaje que hiciste a Inglaterra y... no sé, me gustaría que platicáramos. Necesito un favor tuyo... no como amiga, si no como rectora de la Universidad donde estudiamos hace unos años... Siéntete libre de llamarme cuando puedas, estaré esperando tu respuesta... Fin del mensaje."

Sonrió curioso, hace tiempo que no sabía nada de ella. Oyó los rumores sobre el puesto que había adquirido y, siendo sinceros, sabía que se lo merecía... aquella chiquilla a la que había tomado como una muchacha más de su repertorio de conquistas durante la universidad le había demostrado lo capaz que se había vuelto. Habían terminado como amigos pero bueno, siempre existiría ese "pasado en común".

El galo sacó el celular de sus bolsillos, tecleó un par de números en la pantalla táctil y acercó el dispositivo a su oído. El tono timbró y rápidamente una voz femenina saludó.

\- Bonjour, mon cher... ¿para qué es que soy tan importante? -Sintió una leve risa del receptor que se replicó en sus labios. Francis se acomodó en su amplio sofá y los mullidos cojines a juego.

Esta sería una larga noche.

Y así fue. Ya eran casi las 10 de la mañana y decidió volver en taxi al restaurant mientras seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos preguntándose si había tomado una buena decisión. Lo pensó y lo volvió a pensar... él había tenido una oportunidad similar mientras estudiaba por lo que le era imposible siquiera plantear la posibilidad de negarse ante él pedido. Suspiró. Al menos, como dijo Charlotte, el chico tenía talento y era responsable... eso lo comprobaría si es que el estudiante llegaba antes que él.

Medio día y ya estaba supervisando los preparativos para la noche. Era cansado, su rutina estaba acabando con él pero era mejor tener la mente ocupada y evitar pensar en "eso". Aprendió que él mismo y su mente retorcida eran sus peores enemigos... cada vez que se quedaba sólo consigo mismo, los recuerdos lo abrumaban y volvía al mismo foso del que a duras penas podía separarse.

\- Monsieur, disculpe... -su voz era baja, ignorada por el tipo que pasaba por delante. El chico suspiró, lo intentaría de nuevo- S'il vous plait, podría... -y la mujer con el mandil blanco paso de largo, sin siquiera mirarlo. Ya llevaba un par de horas intentando pedir alguna indicación sin éxito alguno.

Los ojos violetas tras esos lentes redondos lucían vidriosos. El francés vio una vez más al chico y le pareció adorable pero demasiado para su propio gusto y para el bien de éste, sus rasgos eran finos a pesar de que su contextura fuera un poco más gruesa que la suya. Si el muchacho del rulo seguía así, era un hecho que el mundo lo engulliría sin el menor reparo. ¿Ayudarlo? Podría ser, además... tal vez aquel rubio podría conocer al canadiense del que Charlotte le había hablado tanto.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -El visitante se sobresaltó y giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que lo miraban con curiosidad. No pensaba ser atendido por alguien.

\- Eh... -el rubor inundó sus pómulos- Oui, merci... busco al Chef Francis Bonnefoy -agachó la mirada, el poder de esos azules sobre él resultaba bastante fuerte... y la cercanía no es como que ayudara.

\- Soy yo. ¿Necesitas algo...? -El galo no era idiota, estaba disfrutando acorralar al muchacho aunque este le llevara 2 cm en talla-

\- M-Ma... Matthew... -tembló. Había sido una completa mala idea venir.

\- ¿Williams? -el canadiense sólo atinó a asentir mientras evitaba el contacto visual- Eres el muchacho de la pasantía ¿verdad? -Asintió nuevamente, esta vez más despacio. Moría de vergüenza... "el muchacho de la pasantía" Una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en sus labios... así comenzaban las cosas- Bien, acompáñame...

El francés guió al chico hacia su despacho, donde el de lentes empezó a llenar documentos y documentos proporcionados por el Chef en jefe, además de someterse a una exhaustiva entrevista por parte de este. Matthew sabía más o menos a lo que vendría. Agradecía su suerte de poder realizar sus prácticas en un restaurant galardonado con la codiciada Estrella Michelin y que había sabido mantenerla consigo a lo largo de los años, era simplemente un sueño hecho realidad... el problema es que todo esto no venía sin más, las cosas serían duras como seguir los estándares y la complejidad de la cocina que allí se orquestaba... Matthew no era de los hombres capaces de ir contra la corriente ni irse contra el mundo, éll no era un "héroe", ese era su hermano. Ganas no tenía de tomar el primer vuelo a Estados Unidos y regresarse al departamento que compartió con su hermano antes de lanzarse a esta aventura.

\- Por último, Matthew... para cumplir la pasantía debes pasar por todas y cada una de las estaciones. -El de ojos violetas se sobresaltó. En teoría solo iba para repostería ¿no había leído la petición adjunta a su historial académico? -¿Quieres ser un verdadero cocinero? Entonces, conoce a tu cocina por completo.

Williams asintió, esto no le daba muy buena espina...

.

Lavaplatos...

No se sentía menos por el trabajo, así se había costeado los estudios después de que su hermano lo arrastrara a aquel departamento con sus aires de "independencia". Así había sufrido hasta que las cosas se solucionaron con sus padres y éstos decidieron pasarles la pensión. Una carrera en USA podía ser de todo, de hecho, menos barata.

Lo que le preocupaba en realidad era que el tiempo se fuera rápido y no pudiese realizar las prácticas en su área, era ahora el momento para que puliera aquellos detalles que pudiesen lograr que sus postres fueran de los mejores... pero la espuma del lavavajillas empezó a escurrir entre sus dedos y la pila de platos aumentó considerablemente. No era momento para distraerse en cosas sin sentido...

\- ¡Ya comenzó de nuevo! ¡No lo soportó más! -uno de los chefs entró a la estación de limpieza, arrojando el mandil que hace pocos segundos se había quitado.- Ese estúpido francés se cree la gran cosa por la puta estrella que tiene... Cree que el hecho de ser él le da el derecho de hacer lo que se le dé la gana con cualquiera ¡pero las cosas no se van a quedar así! -una chica más joven entraba, se acercó al cocinero.

\- Hey, relájate. ¿Dónde encontrarás un restaurant así de importante que te abra las puertas? -el tipo se tensó, tenía razón- Además... no sé qué rayos pase con Bonnefoy pero sabes que no es así. Vino muy cambiado desde aquella vez que se fue a Inglaterra...

\- Y una mierda, Juliette. ¿Por qué tengo yo que pagar los platos rotos?

Matthew, en una de aquellas pocas veces, agradeció tener aquella particularidad de parecer invisible ante la gente.

.

Almacén...

Supervisando la entrada de insumos, viendo el estado de los vegetales y la calidad de estos. Había pasado un mes y medio y se sentía completamente agotado pero había aprendido a ver la importancia del trabajo que realizaba... la gente lo menospreciaba pero era absolutamente necesario para una cocina.

También había descubierto que era vecino de Bonnefoy en aquel bloque de departamentos. Había sido un shock tremendo el tener a su jefe/maestro a cargo viviendo al lado suyo... así que afinó el oído y fue llevando la cuenta de las horas a las que la puerta del departamento de al lado se abría y se cerraba para armar su propio horario y tratar de no cruzarse con el de ojos azules. Lamentablemente, su plan no fue del todo perfecto y muchas veces el francés terminó dando con él en situaciones embarazosas... como aquella cuando cayó de bruces tirando las compras del fin de semana... o cuando se le olvidó la llave de su casa... o tal vez aquella cuando tocó la puerta del galo a pedirle un poco de azúcar y este le había recibido con solo una toalla amarrada a la altura de sus caderas.

El canadiense negó con la cabeza fuertemente, no podía tener la cabeza en otro lado. Disimuló su sonrojo y siguió con sus actividades...

No era fácil disipar esas cosas de su mente... y tampoco es que pudiera ignorar los recuerdos de las últimas noches, donde lo único que se oía en la oscuridad de la madrugada era el llanto mal disimulado, los ruidos de objetos al romperse y, de vez en cuando, los gritos del francés en una aparente pesadilla.

¿Qué había pasado con Francis? No sabía ya si deseaba conocer la respuesta.

.

Preparación...

Las sartenes ya estaban listas, las ollas igual y cuanto instrumento fuera necesario para la cena. Cansado era poco... iban a mediados del tercer mes y, al parecer, aún faltaba un mar de cosas antes de preparar algún postre. Suspiró. Quería quejarse pero es algo que simplemente no podía hacer, la Universidad había cubierto cualquier gasto posible con la beca que le había dado y hasta el lugar de la pasantía... Recordó a sus padres y a su hermano cuando les contó la noticia, la despedida de ellos en el aeropuerto y el terror que sintió al ir a un país donde no tenía a nadie. Agradeció infinitamente el que su madre haya sido canadiense y le haya dado el idioma francés desde la infancia..

Para cuando se había dado cuenta, la cocina ya había cerrado. El Chef en jefe no había explotado hoy y de una forma inesperada, los había liberado antes de las 8 pm. Agradeció el volver a casa temprano y repasar las recetas y la teoría que seguía recibiendo en los talleres de la universidad. Era el último año de su carrera, sólo este y volvería con Alfred para emprender un negocio juntos... perdido en sus ensoñaciones, terminó con el aseo de la cocina y se dispuso a volver al bloque de apartamentos donde vivía.

Estaba sentado repasando en su escritorio, con uno de sus audífonos conectado y el otro suelto colgando de su cuello y rodeado de libros para cuando sintió los golpes en la puerta. Salió apresurado para solo darse cuenta a unos pasos que la visita no era para él, sino para su curioso vecino. Desde que vivía en el departamento de a lado, Matthew nunca había visto a Francis recibir visita alguna.

"Estoy siendo demasiado indiscreto"

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a continuar con sus deberes hasta que una voz femenina llamo su atención.

\- Lamento llegar algo retrasada, sucedieron algunos imprevistos a última hora...

\- No te preocupes, Charlotte. Pasa. -y la puerta se cerró.

Matthew reconoció de inmediato a quien consideraba su "hada madrina" aunque... no pudo ignorar el punzón de dolor que había sentido en el corazón. La curiosidad empezó una guerra contra su sentido común y, aun con la espina, volvió al escritorio a continuar con sus estudios pero decidió apagar su reproductor de música. No habían pasado muchos minutos cuando una pregunta formulada por la mujer capturó su completa atención.

\- ¿Esta vez me contarás que pasó en Inglaterra? Es un hecho que se trata del tal Arthur...

El lápiz que traía en la mano cayó sobre su libro y la pregunta retumbó en su cabeza. Sentía curiosidad... además, por alguna extraña razón, le afectaba hasta el punto de doler los comentarios que se hacían en la cocina acerca del francés. Se acercó a la pared y pegó el oído a ella.

\- No te invité para eso, mon cher... además, no tienes autoridad moral como para preguntarme. Tu situación con Alice es igual...

\- Lo superé, Francis. Deberías hacer lo mismo -sonaba más seria- Mira, tu y yo nos conocemos de... ¿cuanto? ¿5 años? Probablemente nos conozcamos más de lo que deberíamos hacerlo...

\- No considero que lo que haya pasado entre nosotros haya sido un error, si es que lo insinúas.

\- Yo tampoco pero... creo que eso me da el derecho de decir que te conozco un poco más que el resto. Somos iguales, Francis.

\- Si, se trata de él ¿y? No pasó nada y tampoco es como que me haya afectado.

\- ¿No? No puedes ser tan descarado y mentirme en la cara, tarado. ¿Cómo es eso de "¡ESTE PUTO CORDERO ESTA TAN CRUDO QUE SE ESTA COMIENDO LA PUTA ENSALADA!"?

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, para alivio del rubio portador del rulo quien pensaba que pronto iniciaría una discusión.

\- ¿Quién te lo contó? ¿El canadiense? -La gracia se esfumó, no quería tener un soplón en su cocina.

\- Fue antes de que Matthew llegara a tu cocina, genio -la rubia suspiró- Betancourt me llamó esa noche para quejarse de lo insoportable que eras... fue difícil aguantarme la risa escuchando sus tonterías. Sabes que siempre ha sido un idiota.

\- Desde la universidad. -Francis se relajó- Entonces... ¿es verdad lo de Alice?

\- Sí. -su tono de voz se volvió más dulce- Luego de que terminamos la universidad... conocí a alguien y, me enamoré. Mucho más de lo que quise y... bueno, las cosas van bien. -el francés rió.

\- ¿Por qué te involucraste tanto hasta llamarme y pedirme una oportunidad para el chico?

\- Porque tenía talento y... me recuerda mucho a Maddie. No podía quedarme cruzada de brazos...

\- ¿Maddie? -tanto el francés como el canadiense al otro lado de la pared hicieron la pregunta al unísono.

\- Sí... ahora no te hagas el idiota y dime que pasó.

Francis suspiró. Confiaba en ella y sí, tenía razón en algo: ambos se conocían demasiado bien. La historia del aeropuerto salió de sus labios a los que la francesa y el canadiense guardaron silencio y la oyeron por completo.

Matthew no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Francis y una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Sonrió. Iniciaría con el pequeño plan desde esta noche.

.

Entradas...

¡Al fin podría cocinar! Aunque por el momento, estaba de asistente. Estaba tan cerca, taaaaan cerca que empezaba a perder la calma. Tomo aire profundamente para exhalarlo lentamente. No iba a desesperarse, nunca lo había hecho... aunque estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

Se había propuesto algo la noche anterior, no había dormido ni un poco por lograrlo y... tenía miedo del resultado.

\- Williams ¡verduras frescas! -El joven saltó, asintió a su superior y fue corriendo a la despensa de vegetales.´

Tenía que controlarse y llevar a cabo la segunda parte de su plan.

\- Matt ¿podrías preparar los fettuccine, por favor? Ya se nos acabó la reserva -La voz de la joven sonaba aterciopelada y Matthew susurró un leve "gracias". Eran muy pocos los que se dirigían de aquella forma a quienes consideraban de menor rango...

El turno había pasado muy rápido y el rubio había terminado muerto. Estaba agotado pero había logrado un par de avances para continuar con su tarea de hoy en la noche.

Se quitó el toque blanche, el mandil y fue a cambiarse de ropa a los vestidores evitando cruzarse con el Chef en jefe. Colocó su mochila al hombro y fue al estacionamiento. Se colocó el casco, subió a su moto y fue directo hacia su departamento, teniendo dudas de que si lo que hizo era correcto. Ya vería la reacción de Bonnefoy mañana.

Francis había tenido un día duro. Si bien no fue una de sus mejores noches... sin duda no calificaba entre las peores. Estaba cansado, quería volver rápido a casa pero aún tenía trabajo que hacer en su despacho. Tomó una ducha en los baños, se cambió y fue directo hacia aquella pila de papeles que lo esperaban sobre su escritorio.

Abrió la puerta tirando su maleta sobre el sofá y siguió hasta sentarse frente al escritorio. Se pesaba de tener que hacer el papeleo administrativo pero, de no hacerlo él, el trabajo no saldría como necesitaba tenerlo. Sus ojos iban de aquí para allá decidiendo por cual montaña empezar hasta que se topó con una curiosa canastita envuelta en un plástico transparente y un lacito rojo, con una nota anexada.

Tomó el paquete, despegó la nota y la leyó.

 _Bonjour, Monsieur Bonnefoy._

 _Discúlpeme desde ya por no firmar con un nombre correcto pero... no sé por dónde empezar. Nunca había hecho esto antes y... lo siento._

 _No creo que los comentarios que se dice de usted en la cocina sean ciertos. Creo... creo que usted es diferente. Me he decidido a probar lo que pienso y... probárselo. Déjeme convencerlo de mis descubrimientos ¿le parece?_

 _Muchos dicen que es arrogante y petulante, que es una persona fría y sin sentimientos... que es déspota y no tiene un lado humano; sin embargo, hoy descubrí que es una persona fuerte y lo admiro por ello. Creo que muy pocas personas tienen el coraje de ir contra la corriente y más aún, enfrentarse contra todos por sus creencias. Creo sinceramente que una persona fuerte no es aquella que desprecia al mundo y se siente superior al resto, pienso que es aquel que, aun con sus defectos, dolores, problemas y preocupaciones, le hace frente a lo que tenga adelante y... estoy seguro que usted es una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido en toda mi vida._

 _Atentamente_

 _Polar Bear_

¿Le estaban jugando una broma acaso? La letra no la reconocía, la caligrafía era impecable y descartó por completo a su personal. Miró el contenido y pudo ver casi a una media docena de bombones de chocolate dispuestos cada uno en un empaque bastante elaborado.

Al menos eran dulces.

Probó los chocolates y sintió el contenido de las uvas pasas maceradas en vino. El sabor era amargo y dulce a la vez, contrastado perfectamente con el chocolate amargo que habían usado para el exterior del bombón. Uno de los mejores postres hechos de chocolate que había probado en su vida

Sonrió. Tal vez, solo tal vez, podría ver hasta qué punto llegaría aquella broma.

.

Guarniciones

Esta estación era de sus favoritas, siempre había obtenido buenos resultados en ella aunque todavía sentía tener problemas con el Risotto pero había sido salvado por sus compañeros...

\- Eres muy niño como para meterte con el demonio azul

Ya va, tan malo no era Bonnefoy... ¿o sí?

Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que ingresó al restaurant y uno y medio desde que comenzó con los dulces diarios para Francis Bonnefoy. Se sentía cansado por la sobrecarga de trabajo pero le agradaba saber que el comportamiento del chef en jefe se había vuelto más apacible.

Recordaba los nervios de ver a Bonnefoy al día siguiente y la decepción que se llevó al no escuchar la mención del regalo; sin embargo, le trajo alivio el no recibir una negativa por lo que continúo haciéndolo.

A la segunda semana de observación fue descubriendo más y más cualidades que no se había imaginado siquiera que el francés pudiera tener. Sus compañeros de cocina le habían advertido de lo peligroso que podía ser el galo como amigo y como jefe... incluso hasta como amante pero fueron comentarios que trató de desechar rápidamente. No quería hacerse ideas de cosas que él no había visto por sí mismo, quería descubrir la verdadera esencia del francés por su propia cuenta

Pasión, entrega, fidelidad, responsabilidad, perseverancia... la lista ya era enorme y Matthew sabía que aún le quedaba muchas más cosas que observar. Se tomaba cada respiro durante el trajín para mirar al chef en jefe y encontrar una nueva: desde la forma en como hablaba, las palabras que usaba, sus gestos... la forma en como realizaba las cosas y hasta las muecas particulares que ponía mientras se concentraba en lo que hacía.

 _Bonjour, Monsieur Bonnefoy._

 _La cualidad que hoy descubrí en usted es... la bondad. Por favor, no piense que soy un acosador -aunque, según todas las notas escritas ya, es algo que pareciera afirmarse como una verdad-._

 _Algunos le llaman casualidad pero me gusta creer que no existe, que siempre hay una razón para todo..._

 _Mientras hacía las compras de hoy, pude ver a lo lejos como actúa con las demás personas. Un niño era, asustado, perdido y desesperado... pude ver el amor con que se acercó a él queriendo ayudarlo y calmarlo. Pude ver a través de los ojos de ese pequeño lo agradecido que estuvo y el fervor con el que le veía... fue curioso verlo tomando aquel papel, la verdad no pensé que tuviera un instinto paternal o que tal vez, le agradaran los niños. Agradecí en esos momentos estar equivocado._

 _Y también pude ver en sus ojos un azul claro y brillante, reflejo de sus intenciones. La amabilidad con que ayudó a buscar a la madre del pequeño y la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro mientras se alejaba de la familia que se reencontraba_

 _En verdad, aquellas personas que aman decir cuan desagradable es usted deberían tomarse un par de minutos para conocerlo y estoy seguro de que sentía suficiente para que dejarán de crearle tanta mala fama._

 _Atentamente_

 _Polar Bear_

 _PD: Me alegra poder verlo sonreír un poco más en la cocina y poder demostrarle a todos en ella lo equivocados que están._

El canadiense dejó la pluma fuente al lado de la nota para dirigirse a la cocina y continuar con el tiramisú que había decidido preparar para Francis.

Estaba batiendo las yemas de huevo mientras su mente daba vueltas acerca del proyecto que había emprendido estas últimas semanas. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro recordando como es que el trato de Bonnefoy fue mejorando con el tiempo y se sintió absolutamente feliz de poder demostrarle al Chef en jefe que no era la mala y desastrosa persona que creía ser, como oyó en aquella conversación entre el francés y la rectora de su universidad.

Se dio cuenta que las cosas serían completamente diferentes si desaparecía aquella sonrisa que nació en el galo desde hace un par de semanas, la forma dulce en la que pronunciaba las palabras y lo vivo que empezó a verse desde hace unos cuantos días...

El batidor manual se le cayó de las manos y el bowl de vidrio se hizo añicos al impactarse contra el piso, el canadiense llevó sus manos hacia su boca no creyendo lo que había cruzado por su mente.

Con cada cosa y cada detalle, Matthew Williams había logrado enamorarse de Francis Bonnefoy.

.

Carnes...

Eran mediados del quinto mes y la situación de Matthew había tomado un rumbo que el rubio no había previsto.

Los dulces y las notas habían continuado pero cada vez se hacían más difíciles para el canadiense. Sentía una especie de refugio plasmando sus sentimientos de una manera discreta en aquellas piezas de papel pero, mientras seguía buscando una nueva cualidad, sentía que aquel sentimiento se hacía más fuerte. Su cabeza y su corazón estaban a punto de explotar.

Encontrarle una virtud al demonio, esa había sido su tarea... lo que nunca supuso es que resultara ser un ángel con las alas rotas lastimado por el dolor.

El trabajo había comenzado y ya había empezado a temblar. Hoy era el encargado de las carnes y su desempeño sería evaluado por el mismísimo Chef en jefe. Sus compañeros le miraban con pena, habían tratado de darle la mayor cantidad de consejos y ánimos posible pero... nunca sería suficiente con Bonnefoy.

Llegó el primer pedido y el de ojos violetas comenzó a trabajar. Sellar la carne para luego llevarla al horno... asegurarse que no salga seca y lograra el punto exacto de cocción... Matthew estaba cada vez nervioso, siempre le iba mal con las malditas carnes y temía que el día de hoy no fuera una excepción.

Sudaba, temblaba mientras recibía el apoyo de sus compañeros. Williams se estaba esforzando como nunca en su vida lo había hecho pero tenía en mente el rostro del galo cuando entro en la cocina: algo había pasado... Francis estaba diferente, parecía que todo avance logrado con el tiempo había ido a parar al tacho.

Desechó aquellos pensamientos al oír la alarma del horno sonar. Tenía el visto bueno de sus compañeros de estación, recibió los pulgares arriba de todos ellos mientras se dirigía hacia el mesón y dejaba el plato al lado de Bonnefoy.

El canadiense ya iba de regreso hacia su lugar cuando un grito le robó la poca calma que había recuperado.

\- ¡WILLIAMS!

Matthew tembló y la sonrisa de sus compañeros desapareció mientras un tic nervioso aparecía en el pobre canadiense. Devolvió sus pasos y se acercó al francés.

\- ¿Sí, chef? -solo hablaba en susurros. No quería arruinarlo más.

\- ¡ESTA CARNE ESTA MAS SECA QUE EL PUTO DESIERTO DE SAHARA EN PLENO VERANO DURANTE EL MALDITO CALENTAMIENTO GLOBAL! -Matthew desvió la mirada al piso, mordiendo sus labios que habían comenzado a temblar- Rehaz la maldita carne ¡RAPIDO!

\- S-sí, chef -Y tomó el plato mientras salió corriendo hacia la estación de carnes evitando mirar al galo a los ojos.

Y el cuchicheo empezó. Los descalificativos en contra del francés se habían desatado con mayor fuerza mientras el canadiense sentía caer en un pozo del que no sabía si podía salir... sus malditos nervios le jugaban una mala pasada.

Tiró la carne a la basura y se puso a preparar una nueva porción. Fue más cuidadoso con la pieza y usó los consejos que había recibido en sus clases, tomó parte de las ideas de sus experimentados compañeros y las puso en práctica con dificultad. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar y perdía la precisión de sus movimientos... quería morir.

La pieza se veía bastante bien incluso mucho más que la pieza anterior... tragó saliva mientras se armaba de coraje para presentar el plato. El Chef en jefe lo miraba señalando su propia muñeca repetidas veces apurándolo.

Y el plato llegó y Francis lo examinó con una cara de pocos amigos. Matthew creía estar a salvo hasta que vio al francés tomar la pieza de carne y estamparla contra el piso con furia ¿Qué paso ahora? mordió sus labios tratando de controlar su frustración.

\- Williams... ¿tienes la maldita intención de poner esta mierda en un plato para un comensal? -Los ojos azules lo fulminaron y el mencionado se sintió humillado.

\- N-non, chef...

\- Ve a la maldita estación y tráeme algo decente... -El rostro le ardía en furia contenida. Hubiera explotado de no haberse encontrado Louis frente a la mesa dándole un nuevo pedido al galo.

Sintió la mirada de lastima de la mano derecha de Francis en todo el restaurant y la de todos en la cocina. Tenía ganas de llorar pero eso no acabaría con él... estaba vez lo haría bien.

La segunda pieza de carne terminó en el tacho mientras sacaba un nuevo corte y comenzaba desde cero. Trató de ponerse fuerte y esta vez fue aún más meticuloso con la preparación y los tiempos... estaba seguro de haber puesto la técnica correcta y ya sólo era cuestión de ver el resultado.

Los cocineros vieron la forma de trabajar a Matthew y el cambio drástico en su carácter desde lo último dicho por el Chef en jefe... La cocina estaba en silencio expectante por el resultado de la carne hasta que se oyó el timbre del horno y el canadiense fue por él.

Mucho de los cocineros de allí envidiaron el resultado. Era una pieza perfecta, nada podía salir mal...

El de ojos violetas estaba satisfecho con el resultado y se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Lo había hecho bien y, sobre todo, había sacado fuerza cuando sentía que ya no podía dar más... sin embargo, tenía miedo de que su esfuerzo no haya sido suficiente.

Colocó el plato con seguridad y quedó de pie aguardando el comentario del de ojos azules. Bonnefoy giró al ver al canadiense y observó el plato, lo levantó y lo examino. Cortó la pieza y, al hacerlo, una perfecta porción de carne apareció: jugosa, suave, bien cocida y, sobre todo, muy bien aderezada. El canadiense creyó que las cosas habían resultado perfectas hasta que vió los rasgos del francés endurecerse. No sabía que había pasado.

\- Williams... ¡LARGO DE MI COCINA! -Matthew no comprendía ¿de verdad Francis estaba loco? No era posible, con lo poco que lo había conocido sabía que no era cierto. Pensó... pensó hasta que recordó un detalle importante. La carne había sido pedida a término medio. -DON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME? GET OUT!

Levantó el rostro con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras veía a los del contrario. Ya no era el azul claro... ahora era uno turbio, oscuro, uno que nunca antes había visto en él. Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas del canadiense sin que pudiera hacer más. Bajo la cabeza y salió corriendo a través de la cocina, ignorando a cuanta persona se cruzaba preguntando por si estaba bien. Se quitó el mandil y fue hacia los casilleros.

Aún le faltaba entregar algo antes de volver a casa.

El servicio había acabado poco después de que el incidente con la carne pasara. Francis aún tenía en mente la llamada de la mañana proveniente de su amigo, Gilbert. No debía afectarle, lo sabía... pero revivir aquella herida en estos momentos era lo peor que pudo pasarle.

Se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la puerta de su despacho, necesitaba despejar la mente un rato. Fue directo hacia el último piso a fumar un cigarrillo mientras el mensaje de voz que había dejado el alemán se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

"Hey, Frannie! jajaja ¿cómo te va? Ya uno no recibe ni una llamada tuya... el hecho de que me creas tan asombroso y te de pena llamarme no es justificante. Para los amigos, sabes que siempre hay tiempo...

Te llamaba porque ayer salimos Antonio, Scott y yo de copas y... bueno, el pelirrojo soltó algunas cosas sobre su hermano menor.

Partió a América, a Estados Unidos para ser preciso... el mayor de los cejones dijo que Arthur había ido creyendo que iba contra su familia pero las cosas no eran así. Es más, los gemelos fueron responsables de que se conocieran... Como sea, según los contactos de Scott, están viviendo bajo el mismo techo y el muchacho es menor que él, sigue estudiando en la universidad... algo relacionado con el espacio y la astronomía.

Espero que saber esto te sirva. Necesitas pasar de página, franchute... no puedes dejar que las cosas continúen de esta forma. Antonio y yo estamos preocupados por t

Llámanos en cuanto puedas ¿está bien? Queremos oír noticias tuyas. Auf wiedersehen, mein freund"

Sabía que se le había pasado la mano con el chico pero no iba a retractarse, eso era seguro. Terminaba su tercer cigarrillo para cuando decidió ir a su despacho para poder volver a casa... necesitaba un buen par de copas de vino pero el restaurant no era el lugar, no iba a volver a dejar su auto aquí.

Bajo las escaleras con desgana, casi contando cada escalón. Iba caminando por el pasillo que daba hacia la zona administrativa cuando escuchó un ruido rompiendo el silencio, se suponía que nadie estaba allí con excepción de él. Se escondió detrás de un muro esperando la salida del intruso y se sorprendió de ver al canadiense salir de su despacho... el rubio salía con una sonrisa rota en los labios y tallándose los ojos por debajo de los lentes; el de ojos violeta cerraba la puerta tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido y, una vez afuera, reviso a ambos lados antes de salir corriendo lejos de la oficina.

Francis salió de su escondite maldiciendo y pensando en sacar a ese estúpido niño de su cocina a la mañana siguiente... o podía ir a romperle la puerta a golpes y decirle a la cara que no piense poner un maldito pie en su restaurante. Debió haber prevenido lo rencoroso que podía ser el chiquillo... esa cara de santo no anunciaba nada bueno...

Caminó hacia su despacho, tiró la puerta y sus ojos se posaron en aquel envoltorio que se había hecho familiar con los días. Aquel lazo rojo anudado de una forma particular cerrando el papel plástico que escondía lo que parecía un Pie de Limón. Se acercó al postre lentamente, tomó la nota y la examino... el papel estaba ligeramente humedecido en ciertos puntos donde la tinta de aquella fina caligrafía se había corrido.

 _Bonjour, Monsieur Bonnefoy_

 _La cualidad de hoy es el... miedo._

 _¿Por qué podría llamarse una cualidad a algo como eso y no una debilidad? El miedo nos hace humanos... el miedo es aquella cosa que nos hace sentir que, si bien no podemos hacerlo todo ni tampoco podemos controlarlo, somos capaces de elegir realizarlo. Es lo que nos permite ser valientes y... aunque no siempre nos brinde la mejor sensación, nos hace grandes._

 _El día de hoy fue difícil pero pude descubrir aquello. Vi el miedo en sus ojos... tal vez a equivocarse, a fallar... a no cumplir con sus metas o tal vez, miedo a no saber lo que vendrá y... hoy aprendí que no es algo malo de sentir._

 _Espero que lo tome de una forma positiva y supere aquello que amenaza con hacerlo caer. Confío en usted._

 _Atentamente_

 _Polar Bear_

Francis arrugó la nota mientras la frustración comenzó a invadirlo.

Hoy había descubierto a su "admirador secreto", aquel que había logrado robarle un par de sonrisas y le había enseñado cosas acerca de sí mismo que ni siquiera pensaba tener... y lo había destrozado, como todo en su vida.

Tomó las llaves de su auto y partió a su hogar con una sensación amarga bastante conocida. Se introdujo en el mar de luces que era París de noche con una sola cosa en la cabeza: en serio necesitaba aquellas copas de vino...

Matthew había llegado a casa con algunas cosas para la cena pero había perdido el apetito por completo. Ahora que lo pensaba... aquel seudónimo seguía causándole vergüenza, solo a su hermano se le ocurre semejante sugerencia.

Tomó su laptop y la colocó sobre la mesa, tomo aire y abrió un documento en blanco en Word que comenzó a llenar con un pequeño boceto que había hecho en su cabeza durante el viaje de regreso.

 _Estimada Rectora de la École Lenôtre_

 _Yo, Matthew Williams, estudiante del último ciclo del curso de Repostería, con código de alumno CFM0701, agradezco profundamente la oportunidad otorgada pero, por motivos personales, ofrezco mi renuncia a la pasantía que me ha sido otorgada..._

.

Postres...

Al fin había llegado a su campo, hace unos meses hubiera sido feliz y estaría echándose porras a sí mismo por haber llegado tan lejos pero ahora... lo único que quería hacer era volver a USA junto a su hermano. Nunca debió irse de América.

No hubo queja alguna sobre los Macaron d'Amiens y el Clafoutis había recibido hasta las felicitaciones de los comensales. Matthew había celebrado con sus compañeros mientras guardaba aquella pena por dentro. Ya no soportaba estar en aquel restaurant...

Los dulces y las notas no habían dejado de llegar hacia el francés mas el sentimiento en su pecho se había vuelto algo doloroso y difícil de tolerar. Le lastimaba permanecer en aquella cocina y le dolía aún más el saber que nunca podría ser correspondido.

La noche había terminado para la cocina y, apenas pudo, salió corriendo del restaurant. Ese día no hubo más dulces ni más notas... era su último día en aquel local y sabía a la perfección que no hubiese podido escribir una despedida. Era un cobarde, siempre lo había sido...

Francis había tomado por costumbre espiar a aquel canadiense dejando los dulces que había aprendido a atesorar con el tiempo. Esperó y esperó hasta saber que el restaurant estaba completamente vacío para admitir que el chico del rulo no se aparecería esa noche. No pensaba sentir aquella punzada de dolor pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, incluso con aquella especie de mal presentimiento que lo había invadido. Volvería a casa, tal vez mañana Matthew vendría, tal vez sólo no haya tenido tiempo o a lo mejor, no pudo hacerlo por algún motivo ajeno al estudiante...

Tomó las llaves el coche y condujo hasta el bloque de apartamentos, entró al suyo y se dejó caer en el sofá. Ya se andaba relajando cuando sintió su celular brillar, el remitente era Charlotte.

"Llámame en cuanto puedas. Es urgente"

El francés se asustó, nunca había recibido un mensaje similar de ella. Marcó el número rápidamente hasta escuchar el tono de llamada, no fue mucho el tiempo en el que la rubia lo atendió.

\- ¡QUÉ MIERDA LE HAS HECHO A MATTHEW, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! -Francis tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oído- No te hagas el estúpido. Quiero respuestas. AHORA.

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Maldita loca! -No iba a dejar que le grite de la nada. Era su amiga, pero no iba a dejar que abuse de él.

\- ¡¿LOCA?! ¡Quién más, si no tú, podría hacer que Matthew quiera renunciar a la pasantía a 6 meses de acabar la carrera!

El silencio se apoderó de la conversación. El francés digería las palabras...

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -El galo había gritado. Ahora era la de ojos azules quien alejaba el teléfono de su oreja- ¿Cómo que Williams...? ¿Cuándo?

\- No te hagas el loco, Francis. ¿Qué mierda le has hecho al pobre Mattie?

\- No le he hecho nada, merde. Ya. Explícate ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué?

\- Hace casi un mes llegó una solicitud de Williams renunciando a la pasantía -Suspiró la muchacha mientras, del otro lado de la línea, Francis hacía memoria de lo que había pasado en aquellos días. El incidente de la carne se le vino a la cabeza- Desde entonces el documento ha ido avanzando y esta mañana llegó a mi despacho. Hoy vi el documento y hablé con Mattie en cuanto pude pero está empeñado con la idea. Pero...

\- ¿Pero qué? -Su cuerpo estaba tensionado. Todo esto era una broma ¿verdad?

\- Logré convencerlo hace un par de horas que fuera mañana como último día con el pretexto de que tengo que evaluarlo con una junta de no sé qué... Francis, haz algo. Maldita sea. No tengo ni idea de qué más hacer... -su voz sonaba desesperada. De verdad le importaba el chico.

\- Déjamelo... déjamelo a mí. Tengo que cortar.

\- ¿Francis? Oye, no me puedes dejar a-

El rubio cortó la llamada mientras una ola de preguntas lo envolvía ¿Qué iba a hacer si Matthew se iba? ¿Estaba bien dejarlo ir? ¿Era su culpa?... ¿Podría soportar perderlo a él también?

La presión en su pecho aumentaba con el correr de las horas evitando que conciliara el sueño. Tenía que haber alguna forma de evitarlo.

Había intentado buscar al canadiense desde que el restaurant abrió pero no tuvo éxito alguno. Cuando logró localizarlo, el Servicio ya había comenzado y tuvo que volver a su posición.

Estaba nervioso, como hace mucho no lo estaba. Trataba de girar buscando los ojos violetas pero le era imposible hallarlos con tanto tumulto. Maldita sea la hora en la que el maldito restaurant se había llenado.

Los postres salían y las buenas críticas no se hicieron esperar. Francis estaba orgulloso, había encontrado desde hace mucho tiempo el talento del que tanto hablaba Charlotte y le alegraba no ser el único capaz de notarlo. Sabía que Matthew era feliz haciendo lo que le gustaba y era bastante bueno en ello... no podía dejar que el chico echara por la borda un futuro prometedor. No podía permitir que se alejara de él.

Y explotó. No pudo con la impulsividad de ese último pensamiento, fue directo hacia la estación de postres y buscó hasta hallar al canadiense cerca de una esquina, oculto del resto.

Se acercó al menor, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevo arrastrando por toda la cocina hasta el almacén, para sorpresa de todos. El galo cerró la puerta con llave desde dentro y se acercó a aquellos ojos violetas que lo miraban confundidos, buscando una respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué? -El galo se acercaba cada vez más, haciendo retroceder al dueño del rizo hasta que su espalda tocó la pared.

\- N-no... no entiendo, chef...

\- ¿Por qué quieres irte? -Francis apoyó un brazo en el muro quitándole cualquier vía de escape al de lentes.

\- Porque... porque yo... -Matthew cerró los ojos, no podía sentir el escrutinio de aquellos azules que se habían vuelto importantes para él. El rubor comenzó a colorear sus mejillas mientras las lágrimas cristalinas comenzaron a salir- Porque yo ya no puedo estar aquí, chef... ya no puedo más… -Trataba de calmarse pero le era imposible. El francés sólo lo miraba sin saber que decir- De verdad lo he intentado pero simplemente no puedo más...

\- ¿Por qué, Matthew? -La voz de Francis sonaba herida. Él tenía la culpa... él era una criatura pura, inocente... y él lo quebró. El de ojos violetas se quebró al oír al francés mencionar su nombre y, con coraje de quien sabe dónde sacó, pudo soltar lo que llevaba tiempo sintiendo…

\- Porque no puedo seguir en una cocina donde estés tú. Ni siquiera puedo estar en cualquier lugar si estás tú, porque yo... -las lágrimas aumentaron su volumen. El francés lo miraba con pena. De verdad lo había roto por completo...- Porque ya no puedo controlar lo que siento... porque yo... yo... me he enamorado de ti y sé que no sería correspondido jamás...

El francés abrió cuanto pudo los ojos, esa era la respuesta que menos esperaba.

El canadiense había sido lo más sincero con sus sentimientos y se desmoronaba por ello. Llevó sus manos hacia sus ojos tratando de controlar el llanto mientras el rojo se apoderaba cada vez más y más de sus mejillas. Francis lo miró con ternura... esa noche había descubierto que había empezado a sentir algo más por aquel chico que había puesto de cabeza su vida al punto de regalarle aquello que creyó perdido. No lo amaba aún pero sabía que con verlo, su corazón latía más fuerte y su mente no dejaba de divagar entre osos polares y hojas de arce...

Tomó la barbilla del rubio y levantó su rostro para plantar un suave y casto beso sobre los labios de su admirador secreto.

Recordó a Arthur y a su pasado con él, recordó sus errores y decidió mandar todo a la mierda. No perdería a Matthew... no dejaría que se alejara de él. Le gustaba, le quería... eso era suficiente para aferrarse a esa esperanza... era suficiente para avanzar.

Francis se separó regalándole una brillante sonrisa para luego secar las lágrimas del menor con la yema de sus dedos. Esta vez se acercó lentamente tocando la nariz del opuesto con la suya, pidiendo permiso para continuar. Los ojos violáceos lo miraron afirmando y el galo prosiguió...

Este beso fue aún más profundo y cargado de devoción. Las manos traviesas del francés comenzaron a descender por puro instinto sobre el cuerpo del canadiense pero Francis sintió al rubio estremecerse y aferrarse con fuerza a su cuello... Las manos del galo dejaron lo que había comenzado y se aferraron a la cintura del menor acortando la distancia para luego abrazarlo.

No arruinaría las cosas con Matthew. Podía esperar.

Mientras tanto, el servicio se había cancelado desde hace ya varios minutos y los cocineros estaban atiborrados en la puerta observando la escena completa. El sonido de los cucharones golpeando ollas y sartenes siendo coreados por aplausos y gritos de felicitaciones retumbaban en la cocina haciendo a los dos rubios de habla francesa girarse y observar los miles de pulgares arriba que podían verse por la ventanilla del almacén.

Matthew se puso aún más rojo mientras tapaba el rostro con sus manos producto de la vergüenza y el galo se apuró en abrazarlo protectoramente soltando una pequeña risa de felicidad.

\- Entonces, Matthew... quieres... ¿quieres salir conmigo? -Francis se separó lo mínimo para poder ver aquellas violetas que lo habían hipnotizado

\- Oui, Francis... aunque... aún no te he dicho algo -trató de esconder el rostro pero el francés se lo impidió

\- ¿Qué cosa, mon cher?

\- Yo... yo soy... Polar bear... -dicho esto, apuró en ocultar su rostro en el hombro del contrario.

\- Lo sé, Matt, lo sé... -le susurró riendo al oído ocasionando el estremecimiento del menor.

\- ¡¿Lo sabías?! ¡¿Desde cuándo?! -El canadiense saltó y volvió a establecer contacto visual con el mayor.

\- Lo suficiente como para saber que debía fijarme en ti -lo besó de improviso ocasionando un sonrojo en el menor y un vitoreo puertas afuera.

Valió la pena haber cruzado el Atlántico en busca de sus sueños, de otra forma, jamás lo hubiera conocido a él. Como Matthew siempre se repetía... la casualidad no existe, siempre hay un motivo para todo.

La rectora había ido esa misma noche con botella de champagne en mano a celebrar la relación. Felicitó a Matthew y le deseó lo mejor en el mundo, le aconsejó sobre el amor y sobre como tener a su amigo a raya mientras que a Francis comenzó a golpearlo y amenazarlo con "no corromper la inocencia del puro e inocente Mattie" Pero, sinceramente, se alegraba de poder ver a su amigo ser feliz otra vez.

El tiempo había transcurrido y ya era noticia oficial la formación de la pareja. Francis cambió su actitud y el ambiente en la cocina fue cada vez haciéndose más agradable: no hubieron más arranques de ira o insultos... o las comparaciones que ya se habían hecho clásicas, Matthew también estaba en la cocina y no quería tener que llegar con una discusión absurda a casa. Además, el galo usó sus influencias y logró hacer desistir a Matthew de regresar a USA antes de terminar su pasantía...

Su relación había ido cada vez mejor. Sin que Matthew pudiera notarlo, con cada detalle y cada acción, fue ganándose día a día el corazón del francés hasta conquistarlo por completo. La costumbre de los dulces volvió y el canadiense se encargó de prepararle un postre especial al galo cada noche... aunque ahora lo hacían juntos, unas veces en casa de Francis y otras en la suya. Ese momento se había convertido en su favorito del día.

Los meses pasaban y ya sólo quedaba una semana para acabar las prácticas. Su regreso a América era inminente y Matthew no dejaba de pesarse por ello. Francis lo había notado y había mencionado que podían mantener una relación a distancia por medio de llamadas, mensajes, videollamadas por Skype... todo era válido con tal de conservar su relación...

En el fondo ambos sabían que no sería lo mismo y que eso probablemente pudiese acabar con ellos.

5 días...

Francis le había dicho que fueran a la Torre Eiffel cuando acabara el servicio de la noche. Y allí estaba Matthew, esperando pacientemente al galo en la puerta de entrada del restaurant, tenía curiosidad... ¿por qué la Torre Eiffel? Luego pensó sobre porque llamaban a Paris la ciudad luz y se le dibujo una sonrisa enorme al imaginarse la vista desde la edificación.

El galo lo alcanzó y juntos fueron hacia el vehículo del mayor rumbo a la atracción más emblemática de todo Paris.

No se había equivocado, la vista era realmente preciosa. Las luces, el cielo...el contraste era perfecto y el estar acompañado por la persona que amaba lo hacía aún más especial. Sabía que esta sería una de las últimas veces en las que podría estar cerca del francés con cierta facilidad pero no quiso deprimirse con ese pensamiento, disfrutaría cada segundo y lo atesoraría, este sería uno de los más frecuentes recuerdos que evocaría una vez estuviese en Estados Unidos...

Francis se separó de Matthew causando desconcierto en el canadiense. Caminó un par de pasos para atrás y se puso de rodillas. El pobre chico comenzó a temblar... empezó a deducir lo que venía.

\- No ha sido mucho tiempo de habernos conocido pero puedo asegurarte, Mattie, que eres lo más importante para mí. Que te has convertido en la persona más especial que haya conocido alguna vez y estoy seguro que no podría vivir si te alejaras de mí. -Las lágrimas caían de los violetas mientras los azules brillaban reflejando las estrellas- Je t'aime, mon amour... ahora y para siempre, sólo quiero que seas tú en mi vida. Sólo quiero que seas tú a quien vea a mi lado al despertarme y al dormir, con quién comparta el resto de mi vida y con quien pueda ser feliz hasta el último de mis días. -La gente miraba aquella escena atónita mientras, oculta entre la multitud, Charlotte estaba de pie con cámara filmadora en mano. No le hubiese perdonando nunca al francés si no le dejaba guardar el momento.- Matthew Williams... voulez-vous me marier?*

El canadiense sintió las piernas temblar y se lanzó a los brazos de aquel enojón, terco y orgulloso francés del que se había enamorado mientras se deshacía en lágrimas repitiendo "oui" una y otra vez... causando el aplauso de los espectadores y las lágrimas de la chica que filmaba aquel momento.

Charlotte sonrió satisfecha. Las coincidencias no existían.

Cuando Matthew Williams, el chico becado proveniente de los Estados Unidos de América había puesto un pie en su despacho, supo de inmediato que ambos necesitaban conocerse de alguna forma.

La pasantía, la renta del departamento al lado del de Francis... sólo les había dado un leve empujoncito. El amor había surgido por sí mismo, para alegría de ella.

Francis ya le había contado sobre sus planes con el canadiense cuando le mencionó sobre la petición de matrimonio hace un par de días. Ahora, sólo faltaba que Matthew descubriera que no regresaría a USA sólo.

Detuvo la filmación y guardó la cámara mientras se acercaba a la salida. Su trabajo había terminado, además, por fin había logrado conseguir el coraje que necesitaba para pedirle a su adorada Madeleine que uniera su vida a la suya.

* * *

* Would you marry me? / Te casarías conmigo?

Charlotte: Nyo! Francia

Madeleine/Maddie: Nyo! Canadá

No se que se me dió por menciones yuri...

No tengan pena por Betancourt, se lo merece... bullying y más bullying para él!

Y... este es el primero de las dos continuaciones de Honesty -no tengo ni en calendario cuando redactare el otro-. El segundo tiene USUK/Franadá y probablemente mucho drama de por medio

Bueno, necesito ir a dormir, aunque sea por un par de horas u.u Ultimamente he sido bombardeada por una cantidad descomunal de ideas para songfics basados en vocaloid así que... no se asusten ;-;

Y, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer! :'D

PD: Quémenle la casa a Betancourt! En serio se lo merece :v


End file.
